A Drop in the Water
by ImpalaAtNight
Summary: Deanna's world has been black and white since she was born. But when she meets her soulmate Castiel Novak, suddenly the world is flooded by color. [Alternate Universe - College/University]
1. Chapter 1

"Dee wake up! You're going to be late!"

"Shut up Sammie!" I yell back, burying my head in my pillow. My sister knocks on the door again.

"It's your first day of college, I'm not going to let you be late! Now get your lazy ass out of bed so you can get there on time." She yells through the wood. I groan and turn over, blearily looking at the alarm clock. The numbers flash back at me, proclaiming that it's 7:15 am.

"Shit." I curse and fall out of bed, literally, grabbing a pair of jeans and wiggling into them. For once in my life I'm grateful that I fell asleep with my bra on, because I do not have time for that. I grab my bag, silently thanking Sam for making me pack it last night. As I exit my room and rush into the living room/kitchenette area I pull my hair into a messy bun, forgoing brushing it to save time. Sammie is sitting at the counter looking at me with her patented 'bitchface'.

"Don't even say it." I threaten her as I grab a piece of toast and shove it in my mouth as I slip on a pair of boots.

"I didn't say anything." She remarks, far too innocently, and I glare at her while I pick up my keys.

"Jo's picking you up." I mumble around my toast. She nods in understanding and I rush out the door and down the hall. I nearly fall down the stairs twice before I reach the parking lot. I thank my lucky stars that I have the spot closest to the doors as I slide into my Baby. I throw my bag on the bench seat next to me and gun the engine, sliding out of the lot and flying down the street.

"C'mon, c'mon." I mutter as I near the traffic lights, hoping it changes soon. As soon as it does I press down on the accelerator and speed down the street. I curse and slam my hands down on the steering wheel as I approach another stop light.

"Stupid freaking dark-gray-that-people-tell-me-are-red lights." I grumble to myself as I sit there waiting. Today is not a good day to be Deanna Winchester, I decide as I hit every light I see.

-/-/-/-/-

The door bangs open and a girl stumbles in, her hair messy and clothes wrinkled. Everyone around me turns to look at the interruption, a few girls whispering between themselves. The girl in question looks down in embarrassment and clears her throat.

"Sorry I'm late Ell- uh, Professor Harvelle." She mutters, load enough that the professor can hear her. She shifts her bag higher on her shoulder. Professor Harvelle sighs and rolls her eyes at the student.

"After the shift you pulled last night, I'll forgive you. Just don't do it again, Winchester." She tells her, waving her hand. It's common knowledge among the students that, along with teaching Creative Writing at the college, Professor Harvelle runs a bar called The Roadhouse in town. "Go sit down so I can continue teaching."

I watch as the student smiles sheepishly and turns to find a seat. I flick my eyes to the side and realize that there's an empty seat beside me. Winchester walks up the aisle and slides into the seat next to mine.

"Hi, I'm Deanna Winchester. You can call me Dee." She whispers as she pulls out her notebook and pencil.

"Castiel Novak." I reply, looking over to offer her a smile and meet her eyes.

I inhale sharply as the world is suddenly flooded by color, starting with Dee's eyes and spreading like a drop of ink in water.

_Green_.

My mother taught me about colors when I was younger. She said green was the color of grass, of leaves on the trees. Deanna's eyes are green, there's no doubt in my mind about that. I'm vaguely aware of color beyond her eyes, but none of it seems as important as the green flooding my vision.

"Holy-" Dee gasps, her eyes widening comically, giving me a better view of all the variations of green and brown and gold that swim in her eyes. A smile tugs at the corners of my mouth as I register what exactly this means.

"Hello Deanna." I greet my soulmate for the first time.

-/-/-/-/-

_I just met my soulmate and I haven't even brushed my teeth._

This is the first thing that comes to my mind after I can think of anything beyond '_blue_'.

"Ms Winchester, if you and Ms Novak are done staring at each other like a couple of idjits, why don't you share with the class what you've written?" Ellen's voice shocks me back into focus and I turns to look at my teacher.

"Uh…" I say, as brilliant as ever. Ellen cocks an eyebrow, a smirk tugging at the corner of her mouth. Not wanting to admit that I hadn't written anything and making even more of an idiot of myself, I blurt out the first thing that comes to mind.

"Blue." Ellen's eyebrows raise in surprise, but I keep going. "The first color I ever saw was blue. Her eyes, sparkling in the light from the windows, a breeze ruffling her dark hair. Brown, or maybe black. Her pale pink lips are chapped, her cheeks flushed red, a whole spectrum of color I've never seen before playing on her skin. My world has been nothing but shades of black, gray, and white since I can remember. Now I can see color blooming around me, browns and greens and reds, I can see every color under the sun. But of all of the colors in the world, even the ones I haven't seen yet, my favorite one is the blue twinkling in her eyes."

I sit down and feel my face flush as the room goes absolutely silent, their stares hot on the back of my neck.

-/-/-/-/-

I blush furiously as Deanna sits down, knowing the words are meant for me. Anna has told me many times how lucky I was to have such beautiful blue eyes.

"Well. Would anyone like to follow that, startling revelation?" Professor Harvelle asks us. Before I can talk myself out of it I stand, ignoring the few sentences I had written on my paper before Deanna Winchester came crashing into my life. Literally.

"Castiel. Thank you for volunteering." Professor Harvelle tells me. I clear my throat and take a deep breath before speaking.

"I've always loved the concept of the color green. It was one of the first colors my mother taught me. She told me it was the color of a blade of grass, of a leaf. She said it felt like spring, like a picnic, like laying in a field and feeling the damp grass under you as the sun warms your front. I never knew what she meant, but now I do. Her eyes are green. But not just any green. The greenest green I have ever seen. The only green I have ever seen. I imagine this is what my mother meant when she said 'sunlight through a blade of grass'. Or how a canopy of trees might look in the mid-day sun as the light filters through the leaves. Green is bright, made to remind you of lazy summer days, twirling a piece of grass between your fingers as you lay staring at the sky. Green is warmth, and love, and family. But 'green' doesn't even begin to describe what I see in her eyes. Brown and gold dance through a field of green, flickering with the lights. Happiness and love. The warmth of the sun on your skin. There is no word in any language I know that can describe what I see in your eyes, but only one in English can even come close. Perfection." I sit back down, stealing a glance at the eyes I just described. The thirteen other students stay quiet until Professor Harvelle prompts them to continue sharing.

When they've finished Professor Harvelle stands and addresses the class room.

"Welcome to Creative Writing. Everyday you'll come in, take out your journals, and write for ten minutes. You will not talk during these ten minutes. I'm not here to teach you how to write. I'm not here to be your friend, or coddle you. Everyday after journaling you'll share and then I'll give you notes about different writing styles and techniques. After my lecture you'll be given a prompt, you can do anything with that prompt as long as you come in the next class with it typed and printed. You'll have three projects this semester, I'll explain them in more detail as they approach." She glances around the classroom and smiles. "I hope you like where you're sitting, because these are your seats for the rest of the semester." A few classmates groan and move away from each other.

I glance over at Deanna and our eyes lock. Deanna offers me a small smile, one side of her mouth quirking higher than the other. I grin back at her and blush.

"Alright, you can talk amongst yourselves." Professor Harvelle says dismissively. "Winchester, Novak, come down here for a second."

I glance over to Deanna and see her sigh and stand, gesturing for me to do the same. I wait for half a second before following her.

-/-/-/-/-

I swallow as I descend the steps to Ellen's desk. I can hear Cas following me and the quiet mutterings of our classmates as I stop in front of the oak desk.

It's quiet for a few seconds before Ellen crosses her arms and fixes me with a stern Look.

"You gonna just stand there, or are you gonna introduce me to your soulmate." Ellen demands with a quirked eyebrow.

"Wh-what?" I splutter, looking over to Cas and seeing her blush. Ellen rolls her eyes at us.

"It ain't that hard to figure out, you two idjits are about as subtle as Sammie tryin' to ask for something." Ellen tells us with a smirk. I chuckle and shake my head at her.

"You've been hanging out with Bobbie too much." I mutter. Ellen levels me with another Look and I sigh. "Ellen, I'd like you to meet Castiel Novak, my soulmate. Cas, I'd like you to meet my Godmother and close family friend, Ellen Harvelle." I gesture to each of them as I introduce them, smiling at them brightly. Ellen chuckles and holds out a hand for Cas to shake.

"It is very nice to meet you, Ellen." Cas stutters as she takes Ellen's hand.

"I like her Dee, she's got manners." Ellen comments as she pulls Cas into a hug. I roll my eyes at her.

"Well, gee, it's good to know my _soulmate_ meets your expectations." I tell her dryly.

"Well maybe your _soulmate_ can finally get you to show some respect." Ellen throws back, accompanied with a small smile.

"Soulmate is standing right here." Cas pipes up, waving her hand. I laugh and throw an arm around her shoulder, causing her face to light up bright red.

"Alright, you two idjits go sit down. And if I see you doing anything _private_ up there, I will separate you." Ellen threatens, leveling us both with a stern glare. "And Dee, don't think this excuses you from coming to dinner tonight."

"Yes ma'am." I say, giving her a small salute. "But you have to explain to my mom why you met my soulmate before she did." Ellen laughs as I turn to Cas, giving her a small smile. I nod back to our seats as I slip my hand in hers.

We both let out twin gasps at the spark that travels up our arms at the contact.

_Yup, __definitely romantic soulmates._

I think as we grin and walk back to our seats, though there wasn't much doubt in my mind. I mean, it would be pretty hard to be in a platonic relationship with someone so gorgeous. Suddenly an idea hits me like a baseball to the face.

"Hey, do you wanna go to dinner with me tonight?" I ask her. Her head snaps up to look at me, her brow furrowed in confusion.

"You would like me to go to a dinner with your family tonight?" She asks me hesitantly.

"Well, yeah." I shrug. "I mean, you'll have to meet my family at some point anyways. Better sooner than later, right?" Cas stares at me for a second and I start to panic. "I mean, you don't have to. You'd probably like to get to know me better before you meet my parents. Just forget I said anything, I mean we just met an-"

She cuts me off with a kiss.

If I thought holding her hand was electrifying, kissing her was beyond comprehension. When she pulls back it takes me a moment to remember my name.

"Of course I'd like to go to dinner with you, you assbutt." She tells me, smacking my arm. A grin overtakes my face.

"Assbutt? Really?" I raise my eyebrows and am rewarded with the reddening of her cheeks.

"Shut up." She mumbles, shoving me again.

-/-/-/-/-

For the rest of the day I can't wipe the smile off my face. Anna comments on it when I meet her for lunch in a small cafe near the college.

"What's up with you? You're downright chipper." She says, curling her hands around her coffee mug.

"You never told me you had red hair. It looks nice." I say, by way of explanation. Her green eyes, not nearly as pretty as Dee's, widen as what I said registers.

"No way! Who is it? What's her name? What does she look like?" She demands, suddenly energized. I laugh and take a sip of my hot cocoa before answering.

"Her name's Deanna Winchester. She's tall, long blonde hair, freckles, and the most amazing green eyes." I sigh as I describe her, thinking of the messy, obviously un-brushed, ponytail, and her wrinkled Zeppelin shirt. "She likes classic rock, and she rebuilt her car from the ground up. You should see her when she talks about her family, Anna. It's just so obvious how mush she cares about them."

Anna beams at me and rests her chin in her hands. "You're smitten already, that is so adorable."

"Shut up." I mumble, blushing again.

"But it is! It took me and Ruby ages to actually fall in love, we absolutely hated each other! Remember how much I bitched about it?" Anna reminds me. I roll my eyes, completely aware of how much they hated each other when they first met.

"Yes, Anna. I remember." I say dryly. My phone buzzes in my pocket and I fish it out, smiling when I see it's a text from Dee.

**From: Deanna**

**Hey Cas, just a reminder that the dinner is 9.**

"Is that Deanna? Tell her I said hi." Anna requests, sipping on her coffee.

**To: Deanna**

**Should I dress up? My sister Anna says 'hi'.**

"So, what's up with you and Little Miss Winchester?" She asks.

"I'm going to dinner with her tonight to meet her family." I reply, checking my phone again. Anna coughs and nearly chokes on her drink.

"You're meeting the fam already? You just met!" Anna protests. I roll my eyes at her.

"It's not like you had to go through this. You met Ruby's parents when you met her." I remind her. She pouts and opens her mouth to say something else but my phone buzzes before she can.

**From: Deanna**

**Nah. It's pretty casual.**

**To: Deanna**

**Ok. See you tonight.**

"You're seriously doing this? You barely know her!" Anna protests. I level her with a Look.

"She's my soulmate, Anna." I remind her as I finish my cocoa and stand. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get to my next class. I'll see you later." She stands and gives me a quick hug.

"See you Cassie." She says and I smile at her, exciting the cafe. The wind ruffles my long, apparently dark brown, hair and I pull my trench coat tighter around myself. The world looks so much brighter now that I can see the colors surrounding me. As I watch my fellow students pass me by, it becomes more and more obvious who's found their soulmate and who hasn't. A bubbly redhead passes me and I cringe at the bright yellow and purple shirt paired with an awful orange jacket. I look down at myself and check to see if anything is mismatched. No, my black jeans and white button up look fine, and the blue tie adds just the right amount of color. I just hope my socks aren't horribly mismatched.

-/-/-/-/-

"Dean!" Charlie's unique nickname causes me to stop and turn around. I immediately cringe at the bright mismatched colors that greet me.

"Damn Charles, that is one colorful outfit you got going there." I tell her when she catches up.

"Whatever Winchester, at least I brushed my hair today. Anyway, I have to tell you about this awesome thing I just heard in the quad- Hold on, how do you know how colorful my outfit is?" She asks as her brain finally processes what I said. I smile and roll my eyes at her.

"I met my soulmate, how do you think?" I answer.

"Oh my god, that is so much better than what I had! What's she like?" She demands.

"She's great. She's got messy brown hair, and these really blue eyes, like I haven't seen anything bluer. And she blushes so easily! She's really funny, and she speaks kinda formally, but in a cute way, and she doesn't know how to swear. She called me an assbutt, Charlie. I mean, assbutt, really?" I tell her, a smile firmly on my face.

"That is so adorable! She sounds dreamy!" Charlie gushes. I sigh and nod.

"She is." I smile wider and clear my throat. "So, what did you hear in the 'quad'?"

"Oh, nothing much. Just that Carver Edlund is going to be in town for a Supernatural Convention." She tells me dismissively. I stop in my tracks and my eyes widen.

"No way! She doesn't leave her house, like, ever!" I exclaim when Charlie turns back toward me.

"I know!" She squeals, jumping up and down.

"Who told you this? Is this reliable information?" I demand. I don't want to get my hopes up, I've been burned before.

"I got it from this girl Becky Rosen, who got it from Edlund herself. She's her soulmate, so I'd say it's pretty reliable information." Charlie explains. My mouth falls open and a high-pitched, almost inhuman, noise rises from my throat.

"No way! No freaking way! Chu- Edlund is coming here? No way!" I shake my head, berating myself for nearly spilling Edlund's real name. "She literally never leaves her house! She barely leaves to stock up on food!"

"How do you know that?" Charlie asks me suspiciously. I level her with my best bitchface.

"Who do you think she based Sam and Deanna on? How many Deanna's do you know? How about Deanna's with 1967 Chevy Impala's and parents names Joan and Mary?" I ask her with raised eyebrows. Her mouth drops open in shock.

"Holy shit!" She says, the penny finally dropping. She smacks me and we start walking again. "How long have you been sitting on this little bit of info?" She demands.

"Since the first book." I admit. "But, to be fair, I thought you'd have figured it out my now." She hits me again.

"You should've told me anyways, I'm your best friend!" She remands me. She goes to hit me again but I duck before she can.

"C'mon Charlie, I need to be in one piece for dinner tonight!" I tell her as I straighten my clothing. Not that it helps.

"Is your soulmate gonna be there?" She asks me. I blush and she takes that as a 'yes'. "What's her name?"

"Castiel Novak." I answer with a smile.

"Weird name." She comments. "Anyways, I'll see you later. It cool if I crash your dinner?" She asks. I roll my eyes.

"Of course Charlie, you know my mom makes enough food to feed a small country." I reply.

"Sweet. Well, anyways, later bitch!" She says in goodbye, flashing the 'live long and prosper' sign with it before she walks down the path to her dorm room. I smile and continue towards student parking.

As I'm sliding into my Baby, a warm feeling settles in my stomach.

_This is gonna be a great year._

* * *

**So, what'd you guys think? I liked the idea of the world being black-and-white before you meet your soulmate. Also I wanted to write a story where literally everyone is a girl. All of them. There are no men. At all. Not even random people in the background that aren't even described. A world without any men at all. Just women. Only lesbians and asexual women. That's it.**


	2. Chapter 2

I scowl as I look through my closet, trying to find an acceptable outfit to wear to dinner. My scowl deepens once I realize just how little color I actually have. I groan in frustration and throw my hands up, abandoning my search to throw myself on my bed. I fling one arm over my eyes and sigh as I worry over what Deanna's parents will think of me.

A knock on the apartment's door rouses me from where I lay, grumbling to myself as I walk towards the door.

"Who is it?" I call through the wood.

"You know exactly who it is! Now, open up and let me in!" The unfortunately familiar voice calls through the door. I groan and unlatch it, letting it swing open as my unwanted guest piles into my tiny apartment. I turn and walk away from her, reentering my room and flinging myself back onto my bed. The last thing I need right now is a visit from her.

"Cassie, is that any way to treat your guest?" My roommate, a British woman named Bathazar reprimands me. I groan and turn over to glare at her.

"Balthy, are you supposed to be in my room?" I reply back, referring to the agreement we both came to upon buying the apartment. She raises her hands in appeasement and backs out of the room until she's standing outside the doorway in the hallway.

"Sorry, but I don't enjoy your sister's surprise visits anymore than you do. If you could just go out there and tell her to bugger off, that would be brilliant." Balth suggests before turning and walking the short distance to her room. I sigh again and heave myself off the bed, walking back out into the living room. My sister Gabrielle sits on the couch, feet on the coffee table despite the numerous threats both Balthazar and I have issued towards her should she keep that up. My eyes narrow as I glare at her from the archway.

"What do you want Gabe?" I ask her, folding my arms over my chest. My sister grins up at me and produces a lollypop from one of her many 'candy pockets', popping it into her mouth.

"What, I can't pop in on my favorite sister to see how she's doing every once in a while?" She asks me, her eyes wide and innocent. My glare deepens.

"No. You can't. Now what do you want?" I ask again. Gabe sighs and stands, walking over to me and putting her arm around my shoulder.

"Cassie, Cassie, Cassie. I'm hurt. You don't text, you don't call. I'd almost say you were avoiding me. Me! Did you know that I had to find out from Meg Masters that you've met your soulmate?" Gabe tuts and clutches a hand to her chest. "I'm your sister! Your own flesh and blood!"

"Gabe, I met her this morning. I didn't really have time to send out newsletters." I shrug off her arm and start steering her towards the door. "Now if you don't mind, I have some things I need to do."

"At least tell me her name!" Gabriel requests as she struggles against me.

"Her name's Deanna, now leave!" I reply, pushing harder. Gabe suddenly stops resisting and I nearly topple over.

"Wait, Deanna? Like, Deanna Winchester, Deanna?" She asks me, her golden eyes wide.

"Yes…" I answer warily, unsure of what my sister's reaction means. Her whole face lights up and a grin stretches across her face, her lollypop nearly falling out.

"This is too perfect." She mutters to herself. "Well, I'll let you get back to… whatever! See you tomorrow!" Gabe dashes out of the apartment and nearly skips down the hall.

"That was weird, wasn't it?" Balthy asks from behind me. "It wasn't just me?"

"No, no that was weird." I reply, shutting the door behind my sister. I glance at the clock and swear. "Balth, I need your help!" I grab my roommate's hand and drag her into my room, planting her in front of my closet.

"What do you need me to do, exactly?" She asks, scanning over the clothes hanging there.

"I need an outfit for tonight, I'm meeting Deanna's family." I tell her quickly. "She said it was going to be 'fairly casual'. I'm begging you, I need your help."

"Give me five minutes." She tells me, diving into the closet and searching through the sea of black and grey. She pulls out something from the back of my closet and throws it on the bed, searching through my drawers for a minute before adding something else to the pile. Finally, she pulls down a bright blue tie from my tie rack and adds it to the small pile. "Okay, put this on over your best lingerie." She orders me, turning away and shutting my door behind her. I blush, but comply anyway, pulling out a matching set of lacy black lingerie that someone had gotten me as a gift at some point (most likely Gabrielle, the little shit).

Balth had pulled out a pair of tight, but still family appropriate, black skinny jeans, a white button up, and my blue tie. It was only a slight variation of my normal outfit, so at the very least I knew I would be comfortable in the style.

"Are you decent?" She calls through my door, knocking on the wood.

"Yes!" I call back. The British woman opens the door and tuts at me. She rushes forward and pulls the shirt out from where I had tucked it into my jeans.

"Never tuck your shirt into your jeans." She berates me. She tugs on my tie until it's loose and unbuttons the top two buttons on my shirt. She steps back to look at me and makes a humming noise. "Roll up your sleeves." She commands. I roll my eyes at her, but comply as she rummages through my make-up box. Most of it has never been used (what with the whole 'no color' thing), but it had been a gift from Anna, so I think it would be safe to assume that all the colors would look good on me.

"What are you doing?" I ask her as she contemplates the two shades of lipstick she has in her hands.

"Which do you think? Dare You or Lady Danger?" Balth asks me, holding up the two shades.

"Uh…" I blink, not sure what the difference is.

"You're right, I should split the difference. Brave Red it is." She recaps the two reds and picks up another one. "Now hold still." She warns me as she holds up the new color. She grabs my face and sets to work, filling in my pale pink lips with the bright red color. She turns back to the case and turns back holding an eye color pallet. She takes a brush and picks up a light grey. "Close your eyes." The brush sweeps over my eyelids and she carefully applies the shadow. The brush leaves my eyelids and I stand there waiting for a few seconds.

"Can I open my eyes?" I ask her.

"Yes, of course." She replies. "You know how to apply mascara, yes?" She asks me, holding out the wand. I take it and roll my eyes again. I apply it easily, even without a mirror, which Balthazar is blocking for some reason.

"Am I done now?" I ask her testily. She runs her eyes over me and hums thoughtfully.

"There's something missing." She mutters, pursing her lips. She snaps her fingers and dashes back over to my closet, pulling out a black vest. "Here." She throws it at me and I slip it on, unsure if I should button it or not. "Leave it open." She clarifies as she sees me fiddling with the buttons.

Balthazar looks me over one last time before smiling and stepping away from the mirror. I gasp as I see myself, stepping closer to get a better look. I look… good. Maybe it's because its the first real look of what I look at with colors, but for the first time in my life I look hot. The outfit is dressy without being too formal, with just the right amount of casual. I kind of look like a rock star, with the bright red lips, smoky eyes, and my hair mussed from constantly running my fingers through it.

"Wow." I breath. Balthazar smirks triumphantly and nods in approval.

"Now let's talk shoes…" She starts but I cut her off with a glare. She raises her hands in defense and backs out of my room. I lock the door behind her and rest my back against it, a smile tugging at the corners of my mouth. My phone buzzes on my bedside table and I rush over to it, grinning as I see the text from Deanna.

**From: Deanna**

**Hey Cas, just checking to make sure you know its at 9**

**To: Deanna**

**I remember thank you. Where are we meeting?**

**From: Deanna**

**I can pick you up? where's ur dorm?**

**To: Deanna**

**Thompson Hall, I'll meet you outside**

**From: Deanna**

**Great. See ya in a few ;)**

I smile down at the phone before setting it back down. I turn back toward my wardrobe and pull out a pair of old Doc Martens that I've had since my 'eleventh grade punk phase', as Gabrielle likes to call it. I leave them mostly untied, due to the fact that I don't think they would fit over, or under, my skinny jeans, and turn away, taking my trench coat as I do. When I exit my room, I see Balthazar sitting on the couch, watching something on BBC America. Most likely old Doctor Who reruns. I don't focus long enough to confirm anything, grabbing my set of keys on my way toward the door.

"I'll see you later Balth, don't wait up!" I call on my way out the door.

"Good luck Cassie." Blathazar calls after me, laughing to herself as I close the door. I can't keep the excitement to myself as I run down the stairs, the dull thudding sound of my boots echoing behind me as I race down. I burst through the stairwell into the small entry way and take a moment to calm my breathing and straighten my clothes.

A large black muscle car pulls up outside the dorm and Deanna jumps out, grinning at me and waving. She's wearing dark jeans and a green button up, so at least I don't feel too overdressed.

"Hey Cas!" Deanna calls. I walk over and grin at my soulmate.

"Hello, Deanna." I greet her, still smiling.

Deanna looks me up and down and gulps. "Wow, you, uh, you look good. Really, really good."

I blush and look down. "Thank you, Deanna. You look good as well."

"Right, well, uh, why don't you, um, just get in and we'll go." Deanna says awkwardly, rubbing at the back of her neck. I smile at her and open the passenger door, sliding in. Deanna does the same on the driver's side and guns the engine again.

"This is a very nice car, Deanna." I comment as Deanna drives us toward her family's house.

"Yeah, she's a real beauty, isn't she? My aunt Bobbie helped me rebuild her after she was totaled." Deanna's face goes dark. "My ma, Sammie and me were in an accident a few years back. Sammie got out with only a few scrapes and a broken wrist, but me and ma were in the hospital for a while. I, uh, was in a coma for about a month, and when I woke up, they sad ma died." Deanna clenches her jaw and shakes her head. "I dunno why I'm telling you this."

"We're soul mates, Deanna. It's common for soul mates to find themselves revealing more than they normally would, especially when the bond is as new as ours is. Some believe it helps strengthen the bond between the souls, while others think it is due to new hormones released by the body, acting as a sort of truth serum." I inform her.

"And what do you think?" Deanna asks me, glancing over at me as she drives.

"I think that there is no way of knowing which hypothesis is true, or if there is another reason that has yet to be theorized. I believe there is much we do not know about the bonds, but I am curious about their purpose and the way they effect us." I reply.

"So you planning on becoming one of those soulmate specialists, or something?" Deanna asks me, again taking her eyes off the road to look at me.

"I was considering it, yes. And you? Do you have any plans for your career?"

"I dunno. I'm good with cars and I understand the mechanics of most things, but I'm not sure I want to do that for the rest of my life. I used to want to be a firefighter, 'cause our house caught on fire when I was little and it almost killed my mom. Probably would have if the firefighters had been even a minute later. I dunno. I want to do something that will help people, y'know?" Deanna looks over at me with a small smile, and I give her one in return. We hold eye contact for a very long time, which would have been very bad for both of us, had we not been parked outside a large house.

Deanna finally breaks eye contact with me and turns away, turning her car off.

"So, are you ready to meet my family? I'll warn you, they're a bit loud."

"They are the people who made you who you are today. I'm sure they're wonderful." I answer, smiling over at my soulmate.

Together we walk up the short pathway to the front porch, passing a driveway full of cars and trucks. There's an old pick up, a cop car, a beat up yellow bug, a faded grey station wagon, and a newer pick up that Deanna mutters about as they pass. Deanna pauses in front of the door and looks over at me.

"Well, here goes nothing." She says before knocking on the door.


End file.
